Annoying Attachments
by Kate Crawford
Summary: Kate has no problems talking to Kaiba even though he ignores her. She can do that. However, once he decides that she might be useful. Well, she might have some problems handling that. A KaibaxOC story with the purpose of keeping Kaiba IC.
1. The First Meeting

Kate woke up that morning in a very good mood. It was going to be her first day at a new school and she was looking forward to meeting all the new people. Before deciding what school to go to Kate had done her research. Domino High was not one of the larger schools in the area so it would be easy to get to know the people at the school. Plus Kate had found out that the two top duelists in the world went to that school, Yugi Mutou and Seto Kaiba. Kate knew that she was no match for either of them so a duel would be out of the question but meeting them would be a wonderful experience. They both had to be incredibly intelligent people and hopefully not antisocial, although she had heard rumors about Kaiba.

Kate finished tying her bow and looked at herself in the mirror. 'Ew,' Kate thought as she pulled at the skirt, 'it's hideous.' She gave into her ugly uniform wearing fate and went into the kitchen to get herself some breakfast to go. After making sure her book bag was fully packed Kate grabbed a bagel and headed out the door and off to school.

Kate had been slightly disappointed when she had realized that the school was not only ridiculously close to her house but that most people walked to school anyways. She had been looking forward to driving her new blue convertible to school. She looked back at the garage door sadly as she walked to school almost tempted to drive it anyway.

After about a ten minute walk Kate made it to school, she located the office and went inside to get her schedule. The secretary, a blonde woman who looked to be in her late thirties, was talking on the phone. Kate idly noticed that the nameplate on her desk identified her as 'Jill'.

As she hung up she turned to Kate with a smile, "Hello, may I help you?"

Kate responded to the woman's smile immediately, "Yes, I'm Kate the new student. Is this where I can get my schedule?"

The woman told Kate that it was as she began to shuffle through the papers on her desk. Eventually she pulled a paper out and triumphantly handed it to Kate. "We're a bit busy at the moment so my desk has been suffering neglect," Jill said and winked, "But I found it and I also located a map for you to use." Jill snatched another paper off her desk and handed that one to Kate as well.

Kate looked at the papers. 'First class of the day, Calculus, yuck.' She turned to the secretary with a smile "Thank-you for your help."  
Jill went back to her work, "No problem dear."

Kate left the office and walked around the school trying to locate her first class. Thanks to the map she was able to find the Calculus class before school started. She walked into the classroom and introduced herself to the teacher as the new student. He asked her to wait until the bell rang and then she could find herself a seat. Kate looked around and noticed that Kaiba was in her class. He even had an empty seat next to him! Kate frowned slightly as she realized that whoever sat in that seat was probably running late or absent so she took the seat in front of it. That one was behind a girl with dark brown hair and next to a boy with messy blond hair.

The blond leaned over and introduced himself as Joey Wheeler, duelist extraordinaire. His name didn't seem all that familiar to her but she smiled and introduced herself as well before the teacher called the class to order.

The next two classes were rather dull, P.E. and World History. Neither of those classes had the gorgeous Kaiba in them and Kate still hadn't seen Yugi Mutou. As Kate walked into Physics she crossed her fingers hoping that she'd finally get to meet the famous Yugi but to her disappointment he seemed to not be in that class. However she did perk up when she saw Kaiba and an empty seat in the back of the room again. In her head Kate went over what she knew about Kaiba and the rumors she had heard about him.

Seto Kaiba, former top duelist now ranked at number two. He certainly wasn't lacking fangirls though. Kate knew that many women would be willing to marry him, not just because of his looks but because of his massive fortune. One of the top duelists in the world and one of the richest men in the world, Kate had heard plenty about him in the papers. She also had heard about his famous antisocial behavior. He was reported to have no friends or, and the fangirls did love this part, girlfriends. Kate wondered if he really was antisocial or if he just didn't have time for people.

Kate snorted as she remembered the 'heart of ice ready to be thawed by me!' theory that some of the girls at her old school had. She seriously doubted that was true for anyone. She headed straight for the seat and sat in it ready to see what was true about Kaiba.

Kate looked over at Kaiba, "Does anybody sit here?"

Kaiba looked up from the book he was reading to give her an ice cold glare. "No, and I'd like to keep it that way." He went back to his book.

Kate inwardly pouted. So he _was_ antisocial, drat. She leaned over a bit to see what he was reading. She couldn't find a title but she did see Nietzsche written on the side.

"Hey, wasn't he the guy who hated women?"

Kaiba didn't even acknowledge her statement so Kate elaborated, "I've heard of him but I'm not sure if he hated women or not. I'm fairly sure that's what I learned in European History but my memory with names isn't that great."

Kate would have tried again but class had started. Kate decided that she was just going to have to try again later.

Later at lunch Kate found her opportunity when she saw Kaiba sitting alone at his own table. She walked directly to his table and sat down across from him. The whole lunch room quieted considerably, no one ever had the guts to sit with Kaiba. After awhile they decided that Kaiba was just going to ignore her so they went back to talking, with one eye still on the table. Just in case he got pissed off, nobody wanted to miss a show.

Kate also realized that Kaiba wasn't even going to look up from his computer. So she decided to make the first move.

"Hey, I'm Kate. I never got the chance to introduce myself earlier," she smiled at him on the off chance that he'd look up at her.

He didn't look up but at least he responded this time.

"I will not date you."

He thought that she was a fangirl! Now that was just offensive, Kate hurried to correct his mistake. "No. I'm not –"

"A duel," Kaiba looked up, "is also out of the question. You aren't worth my time."

"No! I'm not looking for that either," Kate met his eyes, "I just felt like talking to you since you so ignored me so adamantly earlier."

Kaiba gave her a look that said he didn't believe a word of that and then went back to work.

Kate decided to try again, "so hey, I've heard Nietzsche is fascinating."

Kaiba continued to ignore her and she became a bit angry, "Listen, I'm trying to talk to you. Would it kill you to respond?"

Kaiba didn't even look up at her, "Go away. You're annoying."

Kate hadn't quite lost control of her temper, "maybe if I wasn't the only one having the conversation here."

Kaiba continued to type. Kate rolled her eyes, 'okay so he's an antisocial workaholic. Do I really want to somehow get to know him?' She looked over at him, it would be a challenge and she did so love her challenges. 'Oh yes,' she thought, 'I'm going to get to know Seto Kaiba.'

So Kate kept trying all lunch but eventually the bell rang. Finally losing control of her temper she slammed his laptop closed, almost onto his fingers, and stormed off.

Kaiba watched her stomp off wondering how someone who knew who he was could possibly manage to treat him that way. It had almost seemed like she thought that he was a regular person. He looked down at his laptop. She certainly wasn't afraid of making him angry. He shook his head. She probably wanted something from him. So he pushed her to the back of his mind as he put his stuff together and walked off to his next class.

**Authors Note**  
This chapter has officially been edited and is now up to my current writing standards.


	2. Homework?

That night Kate sat at her desk doing homework while she wondered about Kaiba. She thought about how she was going to manage to get to know him. She knew he had soft side, she'd seen everything he did for his brother at Duelist Kingdom he even risked death. However, today she realized that he wasn't a very open person. To the rest of the world he seemed very cold-hearted. 'To an extent he probably is,' she thought, 'and that's perfectly fine'. He intrigued her and she did want to get to know him. If only she could get him to open up to her like he did with his brother—

"THAT'S IT!" she yelled jumping up from her chair. Kaiba's brother was his weakness.

"Why didn't I think of it earlier?" she mumbled as she sat down and thought about how to use that fact to her advantage.

'Maybe if I got to know his brother,' she tapped her pen on the top of the desk as possibilities flowed through her head. 'I could think up an excuse to go over to his house. Then, I'd meet his brother- no, that won't work.' She thought about it for a while before getting tired and going to sleep.

The next morning Kate woke up late and had to rush off to school. She arrived in class right as the was bell ringing.

"Tardiness is not acceptable, you were barely on time today but next time you may not be so lucky," her teacher reminded her.

"Yes professor." Kate hung her head as she walked to her seat.

"That was a close one," Joey said leaning over. Kate brushed her long black hair out of her face and smiled at him.

"I was lucky wasn't I?" She flashed Joey a quick smile before she began to take her notes. She paid attention and took detailed notes for the first few minutes of class before deciding that the time would be better spent doing the class work. She finished all her class work and started on the homework. The bell rang before she could finish her homework so she finished the problem she was on before packing up her bags and rushing off to her next class.

Later at lunch Kate sat next to Kaiba again and the people nearby all wondered if she had masochistic tendencies. She smiled at him but yet again got no response.

"Are you going to ignore me again?" she asked before sighing.

"Yes." He was precise and to the point.

"I guess I'd better get used to talking myself. Hi Kate how are you? I'm fine except I'm being ignored by the guy next to me." Kate ended up smiling at her own dorky antics. If she couldn't amuse him, at least she was amusing herself. She looked over at Kaiba and found him giving her a do-you-ever-shut-up look.

"So, do you have any siblings?" she somewhat innocently asked him.

"Why is it any of your business?" he replied, still typing.

"I'm just trying to start a conversation, but feel free to ignore me. Oh Great One." Kate bowed mockingly as Kaiba went back to completely ignoring her. Kate decided to just sit and eat while observing him. As soon as she was done with her food she looked over his shoulder at what he was typing.

"Do you mind?" Kaiba asked bitingly. "Having you read over my shoulder is really annoying."

"Well then talk to me!" Kate yelled, earning herself more than a few glances from nearby students.

"No," was the only reply she received.

"Fine. Be that way," Kate said to him while pouting. Meanwhile Kaiba was wondering why she was still bothering with annoying him. He still hadn't been able to figure out what she wanted from him so he decided to ignore her until she revealed her ulterior motives or gave up.

The end of the week, however, found Kaiba in a better mood. Apparently Mokuba had gotten himself a girlfriend. This had put Mokuba in a great mood and Mokuba in an exceptional mood always put Kaiba in a noticeably better mood. Not that Kaiba's mood ever changed much but it was somewhat noticeable to those around him, especially the people who worked for him. He yelled at them less when he was in a good mood.

During lunch that day, when Kate greeted him, Kaiba half-heartedly muttered a hello in return. He still persisted with his typing and it didn't even seem like he had noticed himself saying hello. It seemed like his greeting was a reflex response. It was still new and Kate went into shock.

"Did you just voluntarily talk to me?"

"Yes I suppose I did, so what?" Kaiba said with most of his attention still on the computer screen. He looked at her as she stood in front of his table, mouth open in surprise. "So this is how I can get you to shut-up," he commented after a moment of her shocked silence.

Now this seemed more like him and Kate's open mouth shut as she sat down. She began to eat her food as she observed him. He seemed to be in a better mood today but he would still probably say no to helping her out in her classes.

She had decided that since she was a new student she could pretend to be a chapter behind in one of the classes that she had with him. Within the first few days she had already figured out that he was the smartest student on campus so it was only logical that she would want him to help her catch up. Then at his house she could meet his brother, but she still needed to work out how to get Kaiba to agree to tutoring. She thought that maybe today would be a good day to bring it up.

Kaiba had continued to type until he realized that the girl across from him was sitting in silence. He paused his typing momentarily to have a question answered.

"Are you sick or something?" He hoped that she wouldn't get him sick. He couldn't afford to take time off of his work at this point in time nor did he want to.

"No why do you ask?" Kate looked at Kaiba like he'd grown a second head. He didn't seem like the type of person to care about another's health.

"You're not speaking," Kaiba explained. "Usually you talk constantly. Lately I've been wondering if I'd have to buy a muzzle for you."

"Well since you never talk back…" she responded slowly and then just shrugged leaving the thought incomplete. Kaiba glanced at her briefly and then went back to work.

"I'm kind of curious though, do you just not like people?" she asked once it became apparent that he was ignoring her again. Once again Kaiba didn't respond.

She thought about asking him for help then but decided that even if he was giddy with joy (which was a scary mental image) he would still say no. So she decided that she would ask her English teacher to intervene on her behalf. Kate's English class was the only class that she had with him that he actually participated in. He would still type away on his computer like he did in every other class but the teacher often spoke to him and asked him questions. He always responded to her and his English was near perfect. He excelled in that class and he seemed to respect the teacher. So Kate excused herself and hurried off to her next class, hoping that the teacher would be in the room.

She found the English teacher in the classroom grading papers. She tapped lightly on the open door as she walked in. Her teacher looked up and greeted her before asking how she could help.

"Well I was wondering..." She stopped and decided to reword it. "At my old school we were a little behind where we are here and I was never very good at speaking English. I was going to ask Kaiba for help since he seems to speak English fluently but I'm not sure he would agree seeing as how he doesn't know me very well."

"So you want me to ask him for you?" Your instructor looked at you skeptically. It seemed like she was trying to make a decision. "You only want help from him?" She paused and her next sentence was in English. "_Are you certain_?"

Kate understood the first part of the sentence and that the sentence was a question she was supposed to answer. However the last part was unfamiliar to her. She attempted to repeat it. "Cert tan?"

"_Certain_." Her teacher took pity on her. "It means, 'sure'."

"So am I sure? Yes, I am certain I would like the help." She smiled hoping that the teacher would agree to ask him to help her out.

"Well you catch on quickly enough." The teacher went back to her grading.

Kate stared at her, wondering if that was a yes or a no, until the teacher looked up. "Yes I'll ask him. Now go to your seat, the lunch bell is about to ring."

Kate wandered over to her seat and almost as soon as she sat down, the bell rang. A few minutes later people began to walk in. Kate noticed that the instructor had called Kaiba over to her desk and they seemed to be arguing about something. He was shaking his head and Kate could imagine the glare that was probably on his face. Eventually he stopped shaking his head. He turned around and directed his glare directly at Kate. As Kaiba stormed over to her, Kate fidgeted in her seat hoping he wasn't going to yell at her.

"Be at my house around five," was all he said as he walked by and took his seat behind her.

She sighed in relief; the teacher had convinced him to tutor her. She had somehow managed it. Then the details of what Kaiba has said sunk into her head. He'd told her to come over to his house tonight! Her plans were progressing faster than she'd hoped they would. As class began she did the happy dance in her head thinking, 'I'm going to Kaiba's house tonight!'


	3. At Kaiba's House

**I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh.**

Later that day Kaiba was doing his homework in his study when the doorbell rang. As usual Mokuba went barreling down the stairs in an attempt to be the first one to the door. As always, he was yelling, 'I'll get it!' at the top of his lungs. Kaiba looked at the clock; it was five already so he walked toward the door knowing who it would be.

"Seto! It's for you!" he heard Mokuba yell as he started down the stairs. He looked down to see Kate talking to Mokuba. They were laughing about something as he approached.

"Hello Kaiba!" Kate smiled noticing him.

"Good Day," Kaiba said with a slight nod, "If you're ready we can go into the study," Kaiba didn't wait for a reply and started toward the study room he used for schoolwork.

"You have a gorgeous house, or should I call it a mansion?" she commented while fallowing him. Mokuba, realizing that Seto wanted to be alone, went back to watching T.V. Once in the room Kaiba motioned for Kate to take a seat at the large table. Kate sat down at the table and put down her bag.

"You're not one for talking are you?" she said while getting out her homework and books. Kaiba just sat down where he already had his work laid out.

"I guess not, shall we start on 21?"

They finished all their homework around eight o'clock. Kate was cleaning up when Mokuba came running in.

"Seto, dinner's ready! Kate you're still here? Why don't you join us?" he said with the speed only a little kid can.

"I don't know I should be heading home…" Kate starts unsure about what to say.

"You should join us," Kaiba tells her once he sees the pleading look in Mokuba's eyes.

Kate looks at him startled. "Sure," she says while smiling brightly.

"Great! Come on I'll show you the way," Mokuba grabbed her hand and practically dragged her out of the room. Kaiba follows them both quite amused at Mokuba's incessant talking.

"So Mokuba, what's your favorite game?" Kate inquired as they ate dinner together.

"I like Cap Monsters the best but Duel Monsters is also okay. My brother has every Duel Monsters card there is, don't you Seto?" Mokuba looked at his brother in adoration.

"Of course," is all Seto said in reply.

"Mokuba does your brother ever talk?" Kate asks finishing up her food.

"Yes he talks all the time, especially on the phone, why?" Mokuba confusedly asks.

"Really? He never talks to me unless necessary. Kaiba, the food was great but I should really head home now," Kate stands up as soon as the servants begin to clear her plates. She starts to walk to the door when Kaiba stops her.

"Wait a minute and let me call a limo around. It's too late for you to walk home alone," he reached for his cell and called the driver.

"Thanks!" Kate tells him as he walks her to the limo, "I had a great time." With that said she steps into the limo and it drives away.

Kaiba walked back into the house where he is ambushed by a hyper Mokuba.

"So is Kate your girlfriend? I really like her, she's nice. Am I going to see more of her?" Mokuba jumps around on a sugar high.

"No she's not my girlfriend, and Mokuba, how much sugar have you had?" Seto grabs his brother by the shoulders in an attempt to clam him down.

"Why not? I think you should go out with her!" Mokuba starts to calm down slightly in disappointment.

"How much sugar have you had?"

"I haven't had any sugar."

"Don't lie."

"One pixie stick…"

"Okay up to bed," Seto picks Mokuba up and carries him up the stairs, despite Mokuba's many protests for his big brother to put him down. Eventually Mokuba calms down and goes to sleep, giving Kaiba much needed silence. He thought about Kate. Obviously, she had won over Mokuba and she was trying to win him over. Most girls would have given up by now but Kate just wouldn't. Now that she had his brother won over he wondered what her next move would be. He'd definitely have to be on his guard at school tomorrow. This girl obviously knew what she was doing.

The next day at school went by normally, until lunch of course.

"Hello Kaiba! Wonderful day isn't it?" Kate commented as she sat down. Kaiba, who is used to her already, just tunes her voice out. Kate chattered on for a while before realizing that it wasn't having any effect on Kaiba what-so-ever. She reaches over to his laptop and slammed down the top. Kaiba scowled at her mentally thinking 'what the hell was that for?'

"As I was saying," Kate starts, "how is Mokuba?"

"Fine," Kaiba snaps

"He's so adorable," Kate ignores the snap, "It's hard to believe that he's related to you."

"I resent that."

"Of course you-" Kate is cut off as the bell rings. She stands up and gives Kaiba a light kiss on the cheek. "Thanks again for yesterday," she says before running off to class. Kaiba, horribly confused, just sits there.


	4. A Date with the Puppy

**As always, I own nothing.**

After school that day Kaiba went to work, as usual. Then he finished his homework, as usual. Then he checked his E-Mail but this time something unusual happened. He got an instant message.

**DragonAngel**: Sorry about today.

**BlueEyesSK**: What are you talking about? Who are you?

**DragonAngel**: It's me Kate. I'm sorry about that kiss I was kind of caught up in the moment…

**BlueEyesSK**: Just don't do it again… How did you manage to find out my screen name?

**DragonAngel**: A little bird told me.

**BlueEyesSK**: Really… --

**DragonAngel**: Nah I asked your brother, he's such a sweetie!

**BlueEyesSK**: Are you planning on annoying me at home now? Perhaps I should unplug my computer…

**DragonAngel**: LOL. You'd NEVER do that! I know you too well.

**BlueEyesSK**: Between talking to you or unplugging my computer? I'd have to choose unplugging my computer.

**DragonAngel**: You're so mean :P

After that Kate logged off and left him alone for the night. Kaiba mused over her. Yes, he found her annoying but she was also amusing as well. She wasn't that pretty overall, but her hair and eyes made her stand out. She had really light brown eyes that looked a little bit like gold and hair that ended in curls. Then he realized what he was doing and mentally slapped himself.

"I won't let her get to me," he told himself before deciding that he needed some sleep.

The next day Kate got to school early and sat in class waiting for Kaiba to arrive, he was always so much fun to annoy! However, Joey arrived before Kaiba did.

"Hello," he said nodding his head at her.

"Hi," Kate gave him one of her best smiles and looked back at the door. Eventually the bell rang and class started, Kate realizing that Kaiba was going to be absent, looked around for someone else to annoy. Eventually she decided on Joey (Don't you just feel so bad for him?). She observed him while the teacher was talking and once the teacher stopped she moved in for the kill.

"Joey, I didn't get a word that our professor said," Kate started feigning confusion, "could you help me?"

Joey looks over at Kate, slightly confused himself. Normally she'd be flirting with Kaiba about now. Joey looked over her shoulder and he realized that Kaiba wasn't at school today. "Sure I'll help you," he said realizing that this was a perfect opportunity to get to know her.

For the rest of the class period Kate played dumb while Joey tried to 'help' her. All that actually happened was Kate finding out a lot of things about Joey and vise versa. Eventually the bell rang and Joey and Kate exchanged phone numbers so that they could talk over the phone.

As Kate was doing her homework that night the phone rang. It startled her because she rarely got phone calls. 'I wonder who it could be' she thought before she remembered that Joey was supposed to call.

"Hello, Kate speaking," she answered

"Hey Kate, so do you need anymore help with your homework?" Joey inquired.

"Nope I just finished it but I've got tons more to do tonight."

"Well there's one more thing I'd like to ask you if that's okay?"

"Sure."

"I just wanted to know if you would like to go to movies on Friday, around seven o'clock." he questioned.

"As in a date?" Kate looked at the phone with interest.

"Well yes but I won't be upset if you d-"

"I'd love to."

"Well see you tomorrow," and with that said he hung up.

Kate slightly phased walks over to her computer and checks to see if Kaiba was on, he wasn't but Mokuba was.

**DragonAngel**: Mokuba, why wasn't your brother at school today?

**CpMonster**: Something about an urgent meeting. Do you want me to get him?

**DragonAngel**: Yes please.

After a few seconds a new window popped up.

**BlueEyesSK**: Kate? Mokuba insisted that I talk to you.

**CpMonster**: Did not. All I did was tell him that Kate's on-line and he went running for his computer.

Kate smirked at Mokuba's knowledge of what his brother was saying even though they were probably rooms apart.

**DragonAngel: **Mokuba begs to differ Kaiba.

Kate copied and pasted what Mokuba had said so that his brother could read it. A few minutes went by in which Kaiba went into Mokuba's room and dragged him off of the computer.

**BlueEyesSK**: Anyway, what do you want?

**DragonAngel**: Well I figured that you'd want the math assignment for tonight.

**BlueEyesSK**: Yes, I do.

**DragonAngel**: Okay that's good, so why weren't you at school?

**BlueEyesSK**: KATE!

**DragonAngel**: innocently Yes?

**BlueEyesSK**: The homework?

**DragonAngel**: What about it?

**BlueEyesSK**: Are you going to give it to me?

**DragonAngel**: Not until you say please.

**BlueEyesSK**: Well since we're conversing online I can't very well SAY please now can I?

**DragonAngel**: Fine. No homework for you.

**BlueEyesSK**: Kate…why do you torture me? Why not torture Joey, or Yugi?

**DragonAngel**: Well I am planning on torturing Joey on Friday night now that you mention it…

**BlueEyesSK**: As in a DATE?

**DragonAngel**: Yes…but it's not like we're boyfriend and girlfriend…

**BlueEyesSK**: You're going on a DATE with the mutt?

After that Kaiba signed off and refused to answer the phone when she called.


	5. Kaiba's Girlfriend?

**I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh**

The next day Kate got to school extra early so she could talk to Kaiba. As she entered the classroom she saw him sitting at his desk, typing on a computer as always.

"Hello Kaiba," she started and was rewarded with one of the dirtiest looks ever. "Why are you mad at me?" she meekly asked. Kaiba just continued to type furiously. Kate getting angry walked over and slammed his computer closed for the third time in their acquaintance.

"Talk to me damnit!" she yelled.

"Kate, watch your language," her professor reprimanded.

Kate didn't even turn around she was to busy staring Kaiba down to notice.

"I can't believe you would even consider going out with the mutt! Do you have any self-respect at all!" Kaiba half-yelled with menace.

"Maybe I LIKE Joey! At least he's NICE to me, not cold hearted and cruel like you! He isn't constantly telling me how annoying I am," Kate gives him one last angry look before sitting in her seat. After a few minutes Joey came in and Kate started flirting with him. Kaiba looked over at the two and couldn't help the sick feeling that was rising in his stomach.  
Later at lunch, Joey introduced Kate to all of his friends. She instantly took a liking to Yugi who offered to help her out with her dueling skills after finding out how bad she was. Tristan was okay but in Kate's opinion Téa talked to much. Eventually they decided to ask about Kaiba, curious to know how he treated her.

"Well, I guess it's all about getting on his nerves," she started when Yugi brought it up. "He really didn't want to talk to me but after awhile I made it clear that I wasn't going away. I think that's a difference between any girl who asked him out and myself. They'd come up ask him to the dance, or something like that, and he'd say no. Then, Kaiba would tell them exactly why not, in the meanest way possible. Most girls ended up crying and never came back, although some were able to get away first, and some didn't care too much. Like Adele."

"So why did he put up with you?" Yugi asked.

"He didn't put up with me, not really. He was mean to me all the time but when he was mean to me I just shrugged it off and kept on annoying him. He eventually realized that he couldn't get rid of me, once he even said that I amuse him…"

"So why aren't you talking to him now?" Tristan looked over at Kaiba and back at Kate again.

"Well, that's somewhat personal," Kate turns around and looks for Kaiba. She finds him and notices that he's talking to Adele. Suddenly Adele starts screaming and runs over toward her friends. Kate excuses herself and gets up from the table. She walks over to Kaiba wondering what had just happened.

"So what was THAT about?" she asked sitting down next to him.

"I thought I got rid of you," Kaiba glared at her.

"Sorry, but no. I'm not easily gotten rid of," Kate gave him a false smile.

"That's a shame." Kaiba said standing up and walking away as the bell rang.  
Kate had just barely finished getting ready on Friday when Joey picked her up for their date. They both decided to see the new horror movie. At the theater, however, they ran into Kaiba.

"Joey, isn't that Kaiba?" Kate asked before the movie started.

As Joey looked toward where she was pointing a look of shock came over his face, "I can't believe Kaiba actually said yes to someone!"

"Yeah, she only had to ask him out a million times," Kate muttered bitterly.

Joey was about to make comment on that but the movie started so he diverted his attention to the screen. Kate watched Kaiba the whole time noting the fact that he didn't try to put his arm around Adele, nor did he try to touch her in any way. In fact she was so obsessed with observing Kaiba that she didn't notice when Joey put his arm around her shoulders. She almost didn't notice it when the movie ended. Kate and Joey both got up to leave the theater and Joey offered to walk Kate home.

As soon as she got home Kate bid Joey good bye at the door and ran inside. She went up to her room and fell asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow. Kaiba, however, wasn't so lucky.

"I can't believe I went on a date with Adele!" he raged, quietly, so he wouldn't wake up Mokuba. He knew why he had done it. It was because of Mokuba and Kate. After meeting Kate Mokuba had decided that his nii-sama needed more of a social life. So, Mokuba had bugged him until he agreed to ask Kate out. That was the day he couldn't go to school because of a meeting. Then, Kate had decided to go out with the mutt instead. This had made Kaiba furious because he saw Kate as his. So he decided to go out with Adele instead. Kaiba cursed his stupidity, he hadn't realized how ANNOYING Adele was! Not the light hearted annoying like Kate but the I'm-Never-Going-Shut-Up-About-Myself-Because-I'm-So-Wonderful annoying. She wasn't even quiet when the movie started! Kaiba fell asleep while calling himself stupid in various languages.

The next day Joey ran to the Ice Cream Parlor. He was supposed to meet Yugi and Téa there half an hour ago. He ran up to their table, panting, and sat down.

"Sorry you guys, I woke up late." He explained to Yugi and Téa.

"No problem, so how was your date last night?" Yugi asked curiously.

"Well, it started off okay, I was expecting to be forced to see a chick-flick but it turns out that she likes horror movies. We saw the new one, it was pretty cool. I don't know if she enjoyed it though. She's really spacey you know, she tends to go off into her own little world," Joey pauses while Yugi nods in agreement, "Kate's nice and I had a lot of fun with her. I may ask her out again."

"Why?" Téa asks, "She's rude."

"Téa, you don't like her because she tuned you out with her walkman," Yugi points out, "Admit it!"

"Well I suppose you're right I am still miffed at her because of that, but it was rude so I'm right too," Téa calmly says.

"Yes, but it was still funny," Joey starts to smile at the memory, "You didn't even notice till you were done talking," Joey and Téa argue for a while until Tristan shows up.

"Hey guys, I've been looking for you," he says once Téa and Joey give up the argument. "I heard the weirdest rumor; everyone is saying that Kaiba is going out with Adele."

"It's true Kate and I saw them at the movies, I think she blackmailed him or something, though. I mean how often does Kaiba ever go out?" Joey says with the same 'a miracle has just occurred' air that he had used the other night.

"Wow that's really," Tristan searches for the right word, "…scary."


	6. Worries Renewed

**I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh**

On Monday, Kate took her new spot next to Joey during lunch. She really wanted to talk to Kaiba but judging from the nasty looks she'd gotten in first period he still hated her. As she sat down she looked over at Kaiba. 'Good' she thought smugly 'Adele isn't sitting with him'. As lunch went by Adele eventually did go over to sit with him. Kate watched them carefully and saw Adele 'trying' to get Kaiba's attention. Kate almost laughed when Adele stomped away with a pout on her face. 'I guess I trained him for that' she thought thinking of all the times he had ignored her, until she had attacked his laptop.

"Earth to K, earth to K," Joey repeated waving his hands in front of her face.

"Hmm what did you say?" Kate asked as she snapped out of her thoughts. 

"It's a good thing you weren't paying attention because we were talking about you," Tristan told her jokingly. Once Kate registered what he said she made a face at Tristan.

"If you weren't such an idiot I'd hurt you." she started, "My mother always told me not to hit idiots."

"What mother?" Joey pointed out.

"Good point," Kate said thoughtfully, "Tristan come here so I can hurt you."

"No thanks, lunch is over."

Back at home, Kate puzzled over how to help Kaiba. She had realized by now that Adele was blackmailing him, actually the whole school knew. Nobody could figure out what Adele had found out about him that was blackmail worthy. Kate sighed loudly and went downstairs to get a snack. In the kitchen she grabbed a new jar of pickles and struggled with it.

"Even the pickles are against me!" she exclaimed slamming the jar down on the counter and grabbing a bag of chips instead.

"You're so cute when you're furious," someone said grabbing her waist from behind. Kate dropped the chips grabbed the stranger's arm and quickly, changing her stance, threw him over her knee. Then, realizing that it was Joey she ran to his side.

"I'm so sorry! I didn't realize that it was you!" she apologized helping him up.

"It's okay, you're not too strong but I was caught off guard. I NEVER want to get in a fight with you though," he stated rubbing his head.

"Well actually that's the only move I know and only because my grandpa insisted, if I ever did get into a fight it would be all tooth and nails," Kate admitted.

"Well, now I can't remember the reason I came over," Joey muses walking closer to her, "Wait! Now I remember," he exclaims as leans over and kisses her.

"Joey if that's the only reason I should kick you out of the house. I do have homework you know," Kate stated in mock anger.

"I know, I know, I'll be wandering around trying to find my house now," Joey started to walk out the door, "Goodbye, fair maiden," he jests before leaving.

Kate picked up her now crushed chips and munched on them while wandering in the general direction of upstairs. She wondered what Joey had really come over for, surely it hadn't been kisses! Kate started to giggle at that thought, for some strange reason she found it funny. Then, she thought of Kaiba and Adele and stopped. For the rest of the night Kate wondered what Adele held over Kaiba's head.


	7. A Surprising Friendship

I own the little people in my head but I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or Watership Down.

Seto Kaiba was at his office reading some paperwork when the phone rang. He ignored it and continued the paperwork. When the phone continued to ring he yelled at his secretary to pick it up. Hearing no answer he remembered that she was out to lunch. He put the phone in his office on mute and went back to work. Fifteen minutes later his cell phone vibrated.

"Kaiba," he said wondering who had gotten his cell number and how.

"Hi, it's me Adele! I just called your office and no one picked up so I called your house but you weren't there so Mokuba gave me the number to your cell phone. I was wondering if you'd like to go out for lunch," Adele enthusiastically said.

"Actually I just got back from lunch," Seto lied making a mental note to tell Mokuba to never give out his cell phone number ever again, "Maybe some other time." With that said he hung up. Adele had become quite annoying. Just because he had gone on one date with her she automatically assumed that he was in love with her. He'd only gone out with her to ease Mokuba's worries that he was too obsessed with his company. Now Adele thought that they were boyfriend and girlfriend despite the fact that he'd been blowing her off continuously. He sighed and continued on with his work.

Meanwhile

Kate was sitting in her backyard reading. She had been trying to forget about the rest of the world and was now reading Watership Down by Richard Adams. Unfortunately, Kate had too much on her mind to focus on the book so she stood up and went back inside. Once inside Kate heard the phone ring so she ran and picked it up.

"Hi Kate speaking," she cheerfully said putting the phone on speaker.

"Hello, um, Kate this is Téa. I just wanted to apologize," the girl on the other line said.

"Apologize for what?" Kate looked at the phone confusedly.

"Well I know I haven't done anything directly to you. I just feel bad for calling you rude behind your back," Téa apologizes.

"No problem, I am a bit rude sometimes," Kate stops to pull a bottle of water out of the refrigerator, "I'm sorry for tuning you out with my walkman. If it's any consolation I do that to everyone when I don't want to listen to them. Which happens quite often."

"I forgive you."

"Well it's been nice talking to you Téa but it's hard to cook while on the phone. Can we continue this discussion tomorrow?" Kate questioned as she struggled with the pots and pans.

"Sure, I'll see you tomorrow," Téa giggled as she heard a crash in the background.

"If I survive, yes, I'll see you tomorrow," Kate said before hanging up. Looking around Kate realized that she had a big mess to clean up before she could even begin to cook. Sighing inwardly she began cleaning.

The next day

At lunch Kate and Téa got along. It was shocking enough that they where talking but once they started acting friendly Yugi, Joey, and Tristan were at loss for words. Both girls started giggling like mad when they noticed the guys staring at them with their mouths open. All three realized what they were doing and shut their mouths quickly.

"Are you two up to something?" Tristan asked suspiciously.

"Maybe…" Kate said with a sparkle in her eyes.

"…or maybe not," Téa finished.

All three boys suspected a conspiracy against them but the bell rang before they could accuse either of the girls. The answer to why the girls were getting along was so simple that they couldn't see it. Kate and Téa were becoming friends.


	8. Kate's Discovery

**I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh**

A few days later.

Kate walked into the kitchen to grab some bottled water before she realized that she didn't have any.

"Téa, is lemonade okay? I'm out of water," she yelled into the next room where Téa was sitting with their homework.

"That's fine, I prefer lemonade anyway," Téa shouted not even looking up from her homework.

Kate poured them both a glass of lemonade before heading back to do her homework. They both do their homework helping each other but after awhile Kate gets stuck on a math problem that neither has any idea about.

"Téa can you make sense of this," Téa leaned over and studied the problem.

"What ARE they teaching you?" she said mystified, "I can't make heads or tails of this."

"Well, I'll just call Joey, he's in my math class," Kate picked up the phone and dialed Joey's phone number. It rang three times and the answering machine picked it up. Kate hung up the phone and started to look through her phone book.

"What about Yugi?" Kate suggested.

"No Yugi's awful at math I would go to him for help with History," Téa said before looking at the clock, "Listen, Kate I have to go to my dance lessons or I'll be late but I'm sure you'll find someone to help." Téa quickly gathered up her stuff and dashed out the door.

After saying goodbye Kate continued to look through her phone book before landing on the last page which had only one phone number on it, Seto Kaiba. She mentally battled with herself before deciding that she really needed the help.

"No Adele it's okay, I don't need any company tonight. Especially not yours," Seto Kaiba stated, exhausted from explaining to Adele that he wasn't lonely for the past hour.

"But I'm sure you'd love my company, I can even cook you dinner," Adele started listing all the reasons that she should come over. Kaiba started to wonder where Adele got all her energy. When would this girl just give it up?

"Adele, I'm fine, I'm spending some quality time with Mokuba, just us two."

"Really? Well then I can come over and meet your brother and cook both for both of you. We can play Twister or Monopoly," she ignored the obvious hint that Kaiba had sent her way.

Kaiba was just about to hang up on her for the thousandth time and unplug all the phone lines in the house when he heard a beep indicating someone on the other line. Kaiba grabbed the opportunity.

"Listen Adele there's someone on my other line bye," he quickly said and before Adele could say anything he hung up on her. "Kaiba," he stated going to the other line.

"Umm…hi it's me Kate. I was wondering if you could help me with problem number 34 on our math homework?" Kate asked somewhat nervously.

"Sure," Kaiba said so thankful that he got out of speaking to Adele for much longer that he dug out his homework and helped Kate with problem 34, 35, 36, and 37.

"Kaiba, may I ask you something?" Kate asked after they finished the homework.

"It depends on what you ask," Kaiba suspiciously answered. 

"Well, the whole school thinks that you and Adele are only going out because she blackmailed you…is that true?" Kate quietly asked afraid of the answer but not knowing why.

"No I only went out with her to get Mokuba off my case. Now she thinks that we're a couple and won't leave me alone," Kaiba yawned before continuing, "Now if you'll excuse me I have to go to bed."

Kate highly confused hangs up and walks upstairs to get ready to go to sleep. As she brushes out her hair she wonders about her feelings toward Kaiba. She thought that she liked Joey but she felt a similar attraction toward Kaiba.

"I give up!" she exclaimed laying down on her bed, frustrated that she had no idea what she has been feeling. Leaning over Kate turns off her lamp and started to go to sleep and there in the dark, reality finally hit her. She had developed a crush on Kaiba.


	9. A Job Interveiw

**I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh**

_As she ran down the street everything seemed blurry to her watering eyes. As she approached the park she slowed down, eventually stopping. Sitting down on a bench she looked around, the park was scary at night. Eventually, she got up and turned around to go home. As she turned, however, she bumped into someone. Losing her balance she fell, only to be grabbed by a pair of strong hands. Looking up at her savior her light brown eyes meet with a pair of ice-blue ones._

"_Why were you crying?" a familiar voice asked._

_She stopped and thought about it, trying to remember, "I…I don't know."_

"_Well I'm here now," he leaned forward and…_

**BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP**

"Damn alarm, it was just getting to the good part too!" Kate grumbled while turning off the alarm and getting out of bed. While getting ready for school she wondered what to do about Joey and Kaiba. She realized last night that she liked them both. '_Well,' _she thought to herself, '_I'll just have to see how today turns out.'_

At lunch that day she quickly, explained to Joey and company that she wanted to make amends with Kaiba. Then, feeling like she was walking through a cemetery, she approached Kaiba's table. "Hello Kaiba," she said sitting next to him. No reply. "I know that you know that I'm here so you might as well answer."

Kaiba turned to face her, "Well, what do you want?"

"I want to know why you're mad at me."

"Why do you think I'm mad? I'm not mad. I just don't like you," Kaiba quickly turned back to his computer.

"Well, can you tell me why you don't like me?" Kate practically yelled at him.

"Maybe it's because you're dating the mutt." Kaiba quickly started to pack up his stuff.

"I don't need _your _permission to date people!"

"And _I_ don't need a reason to not like you!"

Kate stood up, "Fine then pretend that I don't exist!" with that said she ran off toward her class.

Later that day, in the comfort of her home Kate decided to talk to Kaiba again. First she went on-line but since he wasn't there she decided that she would have to call his house. The phone rang a few times before Mokuba picked it up, "Hello, Kaiba residence."

"Hi Mokuba! It's Kate, is your brother home?" Kate crossed her fingers and hoped that Mokuba would remember her.

"No he's at the office. I wouldn't try calling the office phone though. His secretary answers it and she's instructed not to interrupt Seto unless absolutely necessary."

"Is there any way to contact him then?"

"Well yes but…" Mokuba trailed off thinking.

"But…?"

"I'm not aloud to give out his cell phone number anymore."

At this Kate said her good byes and hung up. Deciding to call his office anyway she gets out the phone book. As she dialed the number she thought of possible reasons for the secretary to let her talk to Kaiba. The phone rang a few times before the message machine picks up and Kate hears a familiar voice, cocky as always.

"Hello, you've reached the Kaiba corp. main office. I have just fired my secretary, again, so there is no one here to pick up the phone as I am far too important and busy to do so myself. At the beep leave a message stating why I should bother to return your call."

Kate hung up and thought for a moment. Then, coming up with a plan, she began to make the necessary calls.

**Later that Week- 4:56**

Seto Kaiba walked briskly out of his office. Mokuba had insisted that he be home by five that day. He had tried to protest due to the fact that he had an interview with someone about the job of personal secretary but since he had others who could do the interviewing he decided to let Mokuba have his way this time. He was running little late because he'd stayed behind a little hoping that the girl would be early and that he'd get a chance to at least see somewhat what she was like. He was so into his thoughts that while the limo was leaving the parking lot he didn't see the familiar blue convertible going into the parking lot.

**4:58**

Kate stepped out of her car. She had made sure that Kaiba wouldn't recognize her, just in case Mokuba hadn't been able to pull him away from the office. She had dyed her black hair dark blonde and pulled it back into an intricate bun with a two locks of hair excluded and left to hang on each side of her face. She had put in a pair of color contacts to make her eyes look blue, and bought a pair of glasses with fake lenses. She had even bought a pair of black heeled shoes to make herself seem taller. She smoothed out her business suit and stepped into the Kaiba corp. building.

Looking around she quickly located the elevator. Walking into it she pressed the button for floor five. When making her appointment she'd been told to go to the floor five conference room. Walking into the conference room she almost sighed with relief at seeing a man who was certainly not Kaiba. Nodding a greeting she took her seat.

"Hello, your name is Katrina Crawford, correct?" he asked almost in a bored manner.

Kate resisted the urge to tell him to just call her Kate as she answered, "Yes, I'm here to apply for the job of secretary." After that she was constantly answering questions while Mr. Frettcu wrote down the answers for Kaiba to review later.

**7:28**

Kaiba signed onto his computer and checked his E-Mail. Retrieving the one from Mr. Frettcu he read the report on the interview, Katrina's résumé, and her exact answers to all of the questions. Looking over the résumé he noticed that she had been a secretary for Industrial Illusions. Making a quick call he confirmed this. Since he needed a secretary quickly and the others that he had reviewed weren't as qualified as Katrina he decided to hire her.

The fallowing day Kate got a call from Kaiba's office stating that she was going to be secretary after school till 8:00 and on weekends from 7 a.m. to 9 p.m. with a one hour lunch break. She would be starting her new job tomorrow.


	10. A Hectic Job and Plotted Revenge

_Don't own Yu-Gi-Oh, don't want to. Don't own Kaiba, do want to._

Kate got out of her car, it had been a long day at school and she had been dreading her new job. She needed to get Kaiba to forgive her though so it was a necessary evil.

"Oh god I hope he doesn't kill me," she muttered as she pressed the button for the elevator. She heard a faint beep and the doors opened. Kate walked into the elevator and pressed the button for the top floor. She just hoped that Kaiba wasn't already there. The elevator stopped, dropped off, and picked up people on its way to the top floor. The slow climb made Kate even more nervous. Eventually it reached the top floor and by then Kate was the only one in the elevator. She took a deep breath and stepped out. She looked around and noticed that his office was closed off by two oak doors. She had been told to report to Kaiba on her first day for a run down on the rules.

She walked up to the door and knocked. Hearing a familiar voice ask who was knocking she closed her eyes in mental preparation. She answered, "I'm here to report sir," making sure that her accent was heavier than normal.

"Wait one minute," was her muffled reply.

Kate backed up and fidgeted, waiting for him to come out. Eventually the door knobs turned and the doors opened, revealing a very business-like Kaiba.

"Now the number one thing to remember is to never-" he started off. Then, he looked at Kate and recognizing her he stood still for a moment before exploding.

"Kate! What are you doing here! How the hell did you get past security!" he yelled as Kate flinched.

"I'm here to report. You did hire me after all," she said gaining a little confidence.

"No I hired a Katrina Crawford," he stated and paused, "Katrina…Kate…" That made sense and he never had found out her last name.

Kate smiled glad that she didn't have to explain it. "Yes, Katrina is my real name. I've always hated it so I made sure that no one knew it."

Kaiba just stared. He had been outsmarted by her. As he thought about it, it wasn't just her. Mokuba had probably been in on the scheme too. It probably wasn't just a coincidence that he'd been pulled away from work at the same exact time as her interview. The more he thought about it the more he wanted revenge. Oh yes, he would get back at her. But how?

"Kate, for now you've got a job. Don't screw up," Kaiba went back into his office with a smirk on his face and evil plots going through his mind.

**6:58**

Kate sighed and slumped down in her desk chair. The day was almost over and she desperately needed a bubble bath. Then she heard the faint ding of the elevator. Sitting up straight, she cursed whoever was in that elevator. Unfortunately for her, it was a headache.

Out of the elevator bounced Adele, well not _literally _bounced, but close enough. She had a huge smile as she approached Kate's desk.

Inwardly, Kate groaned. "Hello, miss, what can I do to help you?"

"Hi, I'm here to see Kaiba!" was the hyped up reply.

Kate's fake smile dropped right off her face, "Do you have an appointment?"

"No," Adele's smile never faltered.

"Then I'll have to check in with Kaiba before I let you in," Kate turned on her intercom.

"I'm here to surprise him," Adele put her finger to her lips, "so don't tell him it's me."

Kate nodded and pressed the 'talk' button. "Mr. Kaiba I'm sorry to disturb you but you have a guest, it's your dear girlfriend."

"Kate…put on the headphones," Kaiba's voice was obviously strained voice.

Kate put the headphones on and connected them to the intercom. She pressed the button again, "They're on."

"Now I want you to call security. The extension is 76 on your intercom. I'll connect you this time but next time; call them as soon as you get a 'visitor' without an appointment. When that happens say, 'Mr. Kaiba they really want to see you, come get them'. Am I clear?"

"Crystal."

"Good, I'll connect you now." Then she heard the beep and a ring.

"Security," somebody answered.

Kate grinned and pressed the button to unlock Kaiba's doors, "Mr. Kaiba they really want to see you, come get them."

The security man, clearly understanding her, said, "We'll be right there."

Kate hung up and put on a huge grin, "Go right in, he's waiting for you."

Adele ran over to the doors and flung them open. "KAIBA!" she yelled jumping onto him. Unfortunately for Kate the security guards came in before Kaiba could peel Adele off of him. He ignored Adele's protests and gave Kate a pointed look, "I'll speak to you after work." With that said Kaiba slammed the doors. By now he was really upset with Kate.

Kat smirked at the closed doors. 'That was so worth it,' she decided.

**7:59**

All day Kaiba had been plotting his revenge. He had figured out that Kate probably liked him. He believed this to be true because of multiple reasons. One, she had gotten this job. It was obvious that she wanted to be close to him. Two, the night when she had asked about Adele over the phone. He had heard a happy note in her voice when he'd denied going out with Adele. Three, Kate had dumped Joey in first period today. The signs pointed to a crush. What was he going to do about it? He was going to win her back to his side, and turn her against Joey. Then, he would destroy her.

Kate heard a beep from her intercom fallowed by Kaiba's voice, "Kate please come in here. I would like to speak to you."

Kate walked into his office obviously nervous. As she entered she shot him a nervous glance. "You wanted to speak to me?"

Kaiba got up from his chair and approached her. Kate was nervous about this but she stood her ground.

"When you allowed Adele to come into my office she disrupted my work. I never want that to happen again," Kaiba said as he got near. "Am I clear?"

Kate looked up at him fear showing in her eyes, "Crystal."

Kaiba smirked and grabbed her chin. He leaned over his lips a scant inch from Kate's. "Good," he breathed into her face before kissing her. Just like he suspected she would she succumbed to his kiss. Having the final proof of her crush he pulled away, smirked, and pushed her out of his office and closed the doors behind her.

"Damn you Kaiba," Kate muttered at the doors.


	11. Possessive Tendencies

**Yeah, I still own nothing. Seriously, it isn't going to change…**

At school the next day Kate felt awkward in first period. Joey was completely avoiding eye contact with her. Kaiba was typing away as always and after the kiss yesterday Kate didn't feel like getting his attention like she normally would have. Throughout the entire first period Kate just focused on her work without talking to either of them. At the end of class while she was packing up her stuff Kate happened to look back at Kaiba. He held eye contact with her and then smirked ever so slightly as he walked past her and out the door.

Kate breezed through the rest of the day and into lunch where she sat next to Kaiba without hesitation. She placed her lunch down, said hi, and received a muttered hi in return.

"So we're okay now?" Kate asked hesitatingly.

Kaiba barely glanced at her as he continued typing on the computer. Kate smiled at his normal reaction as she started up with her everyday chatter.

About halfway into lunch Kate stopped her long monologue as Kaiba shut his laptop himself.  
"Hey, isn't that my job?" Kate asked in shock.

Kaiba looked at something, or someone, in the lunch area before quickly turning back to Kate. He put his hand on the side of her face to keep her from looking to see what he had been looking at and leaned toward her.

"Well I think that I've found an easy way to shut you up," and with that said, he kissed her on the lips.

Kate closed her eyes and managed to keep enough of her wits this time to kiss him back when somebody suddenly shrieked.

"Kaiba!"

Kate and Kaiba pulled away from each other and looked up to see Adele in front of them. Kaiba smirked.

"Kaiba, how could you? I thought that you loved me?!" Adele looked at Kaiba with watery eyes.

Kaiba turned to his laptop and reopened it, "I don't believe there's even a remote chance of me liking you. How could I possibly love you?" Adele made a slight noise of disbelief and Kaiba glanced at her as his laptop rebooted. "I'm glad you finally realize that there isn't anything between us and in the future never presume such things."

Adele just looked at him for a few seconds before breaking out in tears and making a dash to the bathroom. Kate watched her go and then looked over at Kaiba.

"You set that whole thing up didn't you?" Kate watched him type on the computer nonchalantly. She stood up, "You… I just…" Kate sighed, "I'll see you at work later." With that said Kate ran off to the bathroom to find Adele.

Kate found her sobbing uncontrollably in the bathroom.

"Listen Adele –" Kate was cut off from what she was going to say as Adele slapped her.

"I can't believe he cheated on me with you. On top of that he was kissing you! He didn't kiss me, not once during our relationship!" Adele collapsed onto the floor sobbing, "When he finally said yes I was so happy. I thought that I had finally managed to capture the great and powerful Seto Kaiba. I never realized that every time he turned me down afterwards was him trying to get rid of me. I just thought that he was busy or," Adele let out a giant sob, "or just shy!"

Adele wiped off her face and stood up, "He may have dumped me and humiliated me but I'm still going to chase him. I won't give up," Adele exited the bathroom quickly as the bell rang.

Kate followed Adele feeling extremely dirty. She realized that Kaiba had used her to hurt Adele and she had enjoyed it. Even though Kate couldn't honestly say that she liked Adele in the slightest it made her feel so horrible to have been used that way.

"I feel like a whore, he's made me feel like a whore," she muttered to herself.

On her way up the elevator Kate wondered what she was going to do about Kaiba. She wasn't able to deny that she felt some sort of attraction toward her boss but she also couldn't deny that he just saw her as a tool. She was just something to be used at his whim.

Kate growled and slammed her head into the side of the elevator as the door opened on the 16th floor to allow someone entrance. The man just stared at her for a minute.

"Sorry miss, is this elevator going up? I wanted to take one that was, erm, going _down_," he said as the doors began to close.

Kate sighed in defeat and allowed the doors to close on the still stuttering man. Finally after a few uneventful pick-ups and drop-offs the elevator reached the top floor.

Kate put her stuff down on her desk and muttered, "I swear that man needs to give me my own elevator. Or at least allow me access to his!"

"Now why should I do that?" Kate froze as she heard his calm voice behind her. Changing her grimace to a smile she turned around.

"I wasn't expecting to see you so early today Mr. Kaiba."

Kaiba's usual smirk adorned his face as he moved toward her. He kept coming toward her until he had her pinned against her desk. He leaned forward until he was practically breathing into her ear. "I was hoping that we could continue from where we left off when we were so rudely interrupted during lunch," he murmured.

Kate resisted the urge to shiver as he pulled away and gave her a once over. Then the meaning of his words hit her.

"Wait! What do you mean? You got what you wanted, why do you still need me? There's nobody here for you to use me against," Kate pushed him away and looked around in confusion. "I'm aware that you've been using me Kaiba, don't presume to think me naïve."

Kaiba sneered at her, "You must be so proud of yourself for figuring me out but what motives do I have for doing this –" Kaiba grabbed her shoulders and kissed her again. His kiss this time was demanding, practically ordering her to submit to his whims and wishes. Kate knew that he was just exerting his control over her and she submitted to it. Kaiba broke the kiss and smirked at her, "unless of course you mean to tell me that you think that I've been using you merely for my own satisfaction and pleasure."

Kate pulled away and glared, "I think that I have work to do Mr. Kaiba." She pulled out her desk chair and sat down. "Now if you'll excuse me."

Kaiba smirked knowing that she was weakening, "Check in with me before you leave _Miss_. Crawford." He walked into his office and shut the door behind him.

Kate sighed and looked at the clock. Perhaps she could just leave and pretend that she had forgotten that Kaiba wanted to see her. Kate started to silently pack up, she had just finished and was making sure that everything was put away on her desk as the intercom beeped.

"I'm free for the moment Kate, why don't you come in and see me right now," Kaiba's voice reached every corner of the room. Kate glared at the evil electronic device as she shuffled towards Kaiba's doors. Just randomly pushing them open without knocking she walked across the room and sat down across from him.

"You wanted to see me sir," Kate crossed her arms and glared over at him defiantly.

"Yes, I've decided to let you use my personal elevator."

Kate grinned, "Seriously?"

Kaiba smirked, "Yes, however there is a catch." Kate slumped down in the chair. She should've known. Kaiba continued, "I won't give you the security codes to operate it so I'll give you a ride to work everyday and you may accompany me in it."

Kate looked at Kaiba warily, "Kaiba, what do you want from me?"

Kaiba smirked at the girl's straightforwardness. "It's quite simple. I don't want anything _from_ you, I want you."

"Wait, wha?" Kate sputtered.

Kaiba leaned forward in his desk, "You work for me now, if you weren't mine before than you are mine now." Kate just stared at him in shock as he pushed back his chair and stood up. Kaiba walked around the desk and stopped right behind her. Bending over slightly Kaiba ran his hands along her shoulders and down to her wrists. "I want you to answer to me and only me and I don't want anyone else ever touching you," he pushed in her chair leaving her pinned between the chair and the desk, "especially… not… that… damned… mutt." With every word he brought her hands closer and closer together behind her back. Finally he had her completely pinned and immobilized. However Kate was too shocked to even fully comprehend what was happening.

Kaiba looked at her scornfully, "Have I made myself clear? You are mine and nobody else is allowed to even go near you."

Kate nodded, slightly afraid. Kaiba tightened his grip on her hands, "tell me that you're mine and mine alone."

Kate breathed in heavily, "I'm yours and yours alone." Tilting her head down slightly Kate submitted to him.

Kaiba released her and straightened, "you may go now."

Kate stood up and dashed out the door.

Kaiba watched her go and he smirked slightly thinking of what a good tool she would be. He enjoyed making her squirm and he enjoyed exerting his control over her and watching her submit to him. She might even prove to be more useful than a simple toy in the future. She had been very useful in finally disposing of Adele today.  
'Because really,' he thought to himself, 'why would I be showing any interest in her unless she was potentially useful?'

* * *

**Authors Note**: Yeah, wow, it's been how long again?

Okay well somebody contacted me and persuaded me to pick up this story again. So I have. If people still want to read it then I shall do my best to keep it going until the very end. Really I had this chapter written out a while ago but my computer died and I lost everything and well I did NOT want to re-write it.

Kaiba isn't being evil in this chapter, just extremely possessive and controlling. He's having problems understanding that his interest in Kate thus far is attributed to the fact that she treats him like a normal person. Yeah, I don't think I wrote it adequately enough.

Oh well, more later I suppose as I want to get this posted.


	12. Lunch with Mokuba

Kate groggily looked at her alarm clock. 'Why in the world did I set it to go off at six in the morning on a Saturday?' she wondered tiredly. Turning it off and getting up out of bed she stumbled across her room to her desk and looked at her calendar.

"Damn, I have to go to work today," Kate said staring at the calendar. She started getting ready for work as she muttered about what a major dictator and slave driver Kaiba was.

Finally Kate was showered and dressed. She straightened her white top slightly as she looked for a pair of shoes that would match her gray skirt. As she was pulling a pair of shoes out of her closet she heard a car beep from outside. Kate looked out her window and saw a black limousine parked in front of her house.

"Would it have killed him to walk up to the door?" she complained as she threw on her shoes and headed out.

As she was locking her door Kate saw the limousine driver get out and open the door for her. She made sure her house door was firmly shut and got into the limousine. Sitting across from Kaiba she nervously watched him type on the computer.  
"Took you long enough," Kaiba muttered as the limousine started to roll forward.

"Sorry Kaiba I didn't actually expect you to come pick me up," she said looking over at him.

Kaiba just kept on typing, acting like he hadn't heard her. Kate sighed wondering if there was going to be a repetition of yesterday. She relaxed when they finally managed to get into the city traffic and Kaiba still hadn't said a word.  
'He was probably just in a bad mood or something yesterday,' she thought relaxing slightly.

The rest of the car ride was silent with only the keyboard on Kaiba's laptop making any noise. After such an excruciating ride Kate was glad that she was able to get out of the limousine and the silence it contained. She practically dashed out of the car and to the back door that Kaiba used. She tried to open the back door, but it wouldn't budge.

Kate turned around and watched as Kaiba took his time packing up his laptop and getting out of the car.

"Took you long enough," she jokingly repeated his earlier statement in an effort to get a conversation going.

Kaiba coldly looked at her. "Turn around."

Kate looked at him, a bit confused about what he meant. It must have showed because he continued on.

"Turn around so I can open the door."

Kate reluctantly turned around. "Like I care about all the random crap you have to do to get that thing open," she muttered.

Kaiba just took out his card and swiped it through the card slot next to the door. "Access granted," a mechanical, yet distinctly female, voice responded as the door popped open. Kaiba walked inside and let the door start to swing close behind him.

Kate had heard the door open so she peeked over her shoulder, and saw the door closing after Kaiba. Kate dashed in behind him, annoyed that he hadn't let her know that the door was open.

"What kind of gentleman are you?" she complained, "Not even holding the door open for a lady. Or even letting her know that it was open!"

Kaiba didn't even glance back at her as he pushed in the code for the elevator. "You're not much of a lady," he said as the doors opened and he walked into the elevator. Kate glared and followed him into the elevator but she noticed that he refrained from pressing the button for his office until she cleared the doors.

The elevator ride was silent the entire way and Kate started fidgeting nervously. Kaiba looked at her and raised an eyebrow. Kate noticed his critical look and abruptly stopped fidgeting. The elevator reached the top floor and Kaiba went into his office slamming the door behind him.

Kate sighed and sat at her desk. 'Yet another wonderful day at work with Seto Kaiba,' she thought sardonically. Kate looked over at the stack of papers that she had to file, type up, or send to various locations throughout the building and tried to remember exactly why she had applied for this job.

Many hours of tedious work and vaguely polite phone calls later, Kate dropped her head down on the desk and was thankful that it was lunch break.

"Waking up as early as I had to today should be a crime," she muttered as she grabbed her purse and prepared to go out to eat. Kate got up and walked over to the elevators and was surprised as one dinged and started to open before she was able to press any buttons. Her surprise was short lived however as something dark-haired dashed out of the elevator and nearly knocked her over while attaching itself to her midriff. Kate looked down at the small boy hugging her tightly and ruffled his hair.

"Hey Mokuba, glad to see you too," she said smiling.

"I haven't seen you for so long Kate!" Mokuba pulled away from her and smiled brightly.

"Well I'm on my lunch break right now; do you want to come with me?" Kate asked.

Mokuba grinned, "Yeah! Let me tell my brother."

Kate watched Mokuba dash right into his brother's office. A few minutes later he came back out and told Kate that they would be taking the limousine to the restaurant.

Kate and Mokuba both took the regular elevator down to the bottom floor and by the time they got there the limousine was in the front waiting for them. They both got into the limousine and Mokuba told the driver to take them to Le Poisson Délicieux.

"Wait," Kate looked at Mokuba skeptically, "Isn't that the expensive restaurant that takes reservations for tables weeks in advance?"

Mokuba nodded in affirmation.

"Well then how are we going to get a table?" Kate inquired.

Mokuba grinned at her impishly. "They always keep about two tables open during lunchtime for various CEOs in the neighborhood who might decide to actually eat."

Kate's mouth formed an 'O' as they pulled up to the restaurant. The driver opened the door and they both got out. Once they were in the restaurant Mokuba gestured for her to wait and let him do the talking. He walked up to the waitress and began taking to her. Kate watched as the waitress held up two fingers and Mokuba shook his head. Mokuba gestured back at Kate and the waitress nodded. Mokuba turned around and gestured for Kate to follow them as the waitress escorted them to a table.

The waitress led them to a small table set for three. Kate smiled at Mokuba as he pulled out a chair for her. She picked up her menu and looked it over. It was all in French! Kate put her menu down and glanced at Mokuba hopefully. Mokuba looked at her mischievously.

"Need some help Kate?" Mokuba asked putting his menu down and smiling at her. Kate nodded and began to explain that she couldn't read French but almost immediately after she and Mokuba had both put their menus down the waiter appeared with three glasses of water. The waiter put down the glasses and pulled out his order booklet.

"May I take your order?" he asked looking at Kate.

Kate looked at Mokuba and made a 'help me' face. He took the hint and ordered for both of them.

The waiter picked up their menus, "and the steak for your brother yes?"

Mokuba nodded in affirmation and the waiter left for the kitchens.

Kate raised her eyebrows questioningly, "Kaiba is joining us?"

Mokuba's eyes widened, "Well, yeah..." Mokuba bowed his head and looked at Kate sheepishly.

Kate pouted as Kaiba suddenly showed up and took the third seat at the table. He smirked at her.

"I presume Mokuba told you I was coming."

Kate looked over at him, "Only just now. I'm still clueless as to why you're here."

Kaiba raised an eyebrow but before he could answer her Mokuba interrupted.

"Big brother was going to ask you to go with him to the business meeting coming up in Tokyo."

Kate looked at Mokuba and Kaiba questioningly. Kaiba decided to clarify for her.

"This particular meeting also includes a ball which I must go to in order to not insult the person throwing it. Normally I would not bother and ditch the ball but I would like this man to sign a contract with me. So I'm bringing you as my escort."

Kate raised an eyebrow at what was clearly not a question but rather a demand that she go. Well, from Seto Kaiba she couldn't expect anything else. Besides, not only would she be fired if she refused to go but she kind of wanted to go anyway…

Dancing with Kaiba was sounding very irresistible. Plus being away with him might be fun. Either that or she'd annoy him so much out of boredom that he'd kill her.

"So how long are we going to be away for?"

Kaiba answered without hesitation, "four days."

"School?"

"You will be excused. Don't worry about it."

Kate thought about it. Getting out of school would be another bonus. She smiled and leaned forward, "so what am I expected to wear to this ball? Also, am I expected to do any work while I'm there and if so what exactly?"

Kaiba started filling her in on what type of work she'd be expected to do while they ate their lunch. He also informed her that she'd be expected to wear something formal for the ball.

After lunch was over Kaiba sent Mokuba home and both he and Kate went back to the office to continue their work.

Back in the office Kate went over to her desk to begin working again when Kaiba told her to follow him into his office. Kate looked at him apprehensively but followed him into the office closing the doors behind her.

"Did you want something sir?" she asked tentatively.

Kaiba sat down in his desk and turned to face her. "This business meeting is very important Kate. The contract I am attempting to have Hiro sign could be very beneficial to Kaiba Corp.

However, Hiro is a known womanizer; he will probably attempt to flirt with you when I'm not around. Be wary of your actions and don't jeopardize the contract."

Kate looked into Kaiba's dark eyes, "so am I some sort of incentive for him?"

Kaiba raised an eyebrow, "now why would I let him near what is mine?"

Kate had flashbacks from yesterday and backed up a little. "Okay, well, I'm going to get back to work now."

Kaiba typed in the password for his computer, "Very well, but don't forget that I'm giving you a ride home after work."

Kate turned toward the door and made a face. She had completely forgotten that she was going to have to be in a limousine with Kaiba again. It was disconcerting to think about. Idly Kate wondered if he'd give another show of dominance like yesterday. Then she realized that nothing had happened this morning so she'd probably be fine later.

Kate went back to work answering phone calls, filing papers, and looking over paperwork before sending it in to Kaiba. Or she had to send them to other departments if they weren't important enough to need Kaiba to look at them.

Kate continued working well into the evening. After her shift was done she organized the rest of her work and waited for Kaiba to come out. Eventually she became sick of waiting and pressed the button for the intercom system.

"Mr. Kaiba, are we going to be leaving any time soon?"

Kate could almost picture him realizing that he had lost track of time as she waited for the inevitable snarky reply. She waited and waited but the reply never came and she was about to press the button again when he walked out the door. He just raised an eyebrow at her and walked to the elevator.

"Wait! I'm not ready to leave yet!" Kate said as she frantically threw her stuff together.

Kaiba turned around to look at her, "weren't you the one who said it was time to go?"

Kate picked up the last of her stuff, "well it isn't like I expected you to listen to me." She walked past him and pressed the button for the elevator, it binged and opened.

Kate turned and looked at him, "besides, I remember hearing something about you being able to tune my voice out easily." She smiled and walked into the elevator.

Kaiba followed her into the elevator, "so what else has that little spy told you?"

"Only that you still sleep with a stuffed blue-eyes."

**A.N.**

Um, hi, waves tentatively. So yeah, I'm still updating no matter how slowly. As a nice bonus this chapter is over 2000 words without this authors note meaning it's my longest chapter yet!

I'll try for 3000 next time. Plus I just got a PDA so I can type up chapters at school. (That's why there may be some formatting errors…)

So yeah, I promise another update before January.


End file.
